Flaming Like Fire
by Cullens.The.Pack.And.Me.Love
Summary: Charlie is an outgoing, hard-nut, cockney party girl protected more than she knows from her fathers past. When she meets Pete Dunham her 'Uncles' brother will she be dragged into a world her father and Uncle desperately tried to keep her away from? PeteOC


**Hello,**

**Well this is my first Green Street Hooligans fic. Some people knew I was planning it some didn't but whatever. I haven't used them yet but the names Simon Wilkins for Swill and Stuart Bovverington for Bov belong to the awesome signalfire er... some numbers I can't remember... god that's terrible. But anyway they're her's and you should read her story and I should be grateful I'm allowed them :). The GSE does not belong to me and neither does Pete Dunham... unfortunately. However I do own Charlie and my plot. Anywho.. I hope you enjoy this as much as I like writing it :). **

**I apologize in advance for any typos although I do proof read. Anywho.. obviously some spelling and or grammer mistakes such as saying 'woz' are to highlight the accents :). Oh and a 'fag' is what we call a cigarette in England :P.  
**

**Much Love,**

**Me :).  
**

* * *

Terry walked into the slightly smaller pub that new years eve shadowed by the main group of men that drank in his pub, The Abbey.

"Where is she then Tez?" Asked one man in the group.

"Look for someone dancing on a table. That's probably her." Terry said smiling at the shocked expression that crossed the younger man's face.

Shania Twain's 'Man I feel like a woman' was blasting loudly from the disco, and sure enough once the men got past the throng of the dance floor there was a girl dancing on a table.

"Is that her?" Asked the younger man again as he watched the girl amusement shining in his brilliant blue eyes.

Terry looked up. "Yeah that's her alright. Lads meet my daughter Charlie. And… well we'll have to get closer if you want 'er to meet you." He chuckled.

Charlie was now swinging her hips and arms around dancing on the table with her bright ginger hair splaying out around her head wildly, looking like flames as she shook it from side to side.

She was wearing a small black strapless dress that had a satin band underneath the bust tying at the back and ruffle and lace detail on the hemlines. She also hand a lot of bracelets on her right arm and a simple black sweatband on her left decorated with random stars all different block colours. A necklace was swinging gently as she threw her head from side to side. It was a large blue heart. Her feet we're in some black dolly shoes and she had light golden coloured eye shadow and a shimmering pink lip gloss on. She also had a thin bit of eyeliner and mascara.. All in all she looked gorgeous.

Her greeny-blue eyes danced in the light when you could see them and her smile was captivating. Somehow without meaning too and with out looking like she did, she captured a small part of everyone's attention.

"THE BEST THING ABOUT BEING A WOMAN IS THE PROVOCATIVE TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN! O-WOAH-O-O TOTALLY CRAZY, FORGET I'M A LADY, MEN'S SHIRTS SHORT SKIRTS, O-WOAH-O-O REALLY GO WILD YEAH DOING IT IN STYLE, O-WOAH-O-O, GET IN THE ACTION, FEEL THE ATTRACTION, COLOUR MY HAIR, DO WHAT I DARE, I WANNA BE FREE TO FEEL THE WAY I FEEL, AND MAN… I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!" Charlie sang loudly as she danced.

Surprisingly she was really good.

"OI CHARLIE DRINKS!" One of her friends shouted as he walked back towards the table.

"WHAT?!" She yelled over the music still dancing on the table.

"ALCOHOL!" He screamed.

"SWEEEEEET!"

She jumped off the table and eagerly took the Malibu and Coke awaiting her, smiling brightly.

Her friend rolled his eyes as he handed everyone else there drinks. The young man who stood about six foot two realized she'd come up to about his nose.

"Are we going over Tez?" He asked the girls father.

The older man nodded and the group followed him through the crowd.

Charlie was facing away from her dad and he grabbed her shoulders. She jumped around.

"Jesus dad don't…" She stopped as she realized her drink had gone all over one of her friends. "…do that." She finished awkwardly trying not to laugh at her friend.

"Charlie." The man soaked in her drink said getting up in a clipped tone.

"Ben." She replied stepping backwards. "Mate… you can't blame me for that."

"Charlie."

"Ben you're wearing my drink I should be upset."

The man glowered at her. "Charlie."

"Ben mate… 'member ya luv me." Her thick cockney accent shined through amazingly in that little sentance.

"Do I? Do I really Charlotte?"

Charlie grimaced at the use of her full name. "Now woz that really necessary?" She asked.

"Charlie…" Ben said stepping towards her.

"What?" She asked finally.

"Imma fuckin' kill you." He said.

She squeaked and jumped behind the young man with the blue eyes.

"Stay right there." She said holding onto his jacket. "Ben's scary when he gets angry… 'e's dangled me over the Thames before now."

The man couldn't help but chuckle wondering what she did to deserve that.

"Viv control you're boyfriend." Charlie whisper-shouted at her best friend, a pretty blonde sitting in the corner.

The blonde smiled and pulled Ben outside behind her muttering about going to "'ave a fag" or something.

Charlie stopped hiding behind the man once they left. "Whew." She said. "Thanks mate."

"Charlie, this is Pete and the rest of the lads are Bovver, Swill, Ike, Dave, Ned and Keith." Her dad said to her, gesturing at all the men. "This is Charlie." He said gesturing back at her.

"You're havin' a bubble. The famous Pete Dunham Uncle Steve's brother?" She asked her dad.

"The one and only." Terry replied.

"He's like… young." She said cocking her head to the side.

"Uncle Steve's not that old. I was extremely young when I 'ad you y' know." Her dad replied.

"Yeah but… I imagined 'im old." She said. "And less fit." She muttered as Viv walked by.

Vivian smirked at her best friend as she began counting.

"10"

Charlie looked at Viv funny.

"9"

Viv waved in Charlies face.

"8"

Charlie seemed confused as everyone else started counting.

"7"

Charlie looked around the pub.

"6"

She finally realized what was going on.

"5"

She joined in.

"4"

She looked past Pete at the clock on the wall.

"3"

She smiled as it got close.

"2"

She beamed at Viv.

"1"

She looked back at her dad.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted.

Ben poured his pint over Charlie from behind. She scowled as it hit her.

"Thanks Ben." She said turning around. "Luv the sharing."

"Well I 'ad your drink fought I better give you mine." He laughed.

She huffed and turned around. Pete and his friends really were trying not to laugh.

"Go on Dunham. Laugh it up." She said not looking that amused.

"Sorry luv… it's just… I… you look…" Pete didn't know what to say as him and his mate's laughed.

Charlie smirked, picked up Viv's WKD and tipped it on him. "Wet?" She asked.

He sobered up.

"Did you just pour WKD on me?" He asked.

Charlie pretended to think before nodding. He mock glared at her.

"Only my mates are allowed to do that. And they barely get away with it you cheeky slag." He joked.

"Well start as you mean to go on eh?" She asked smirking.

"Does that mean Dave's buying a round then?" Swill cut in.

"Always my fuckin' round." Dave moaned moving to the bar when everyone nodded.

Pete's lot pulled up chair's, Terry included, but Charlie and Pete continued standing.

"Does that mean you intend to continue pouring drinks on me luv?" Asked Pete.

"Depends. Does that mean you intend to only let your mates do it?" She asked.

"Depends. Do you plan on becoming my mate?"

"Depends. Do you plan to let me?"

"Depends. Do you plan to… I'm out of things for you to plan luv."

Charlie giggled.

"Well then… I better become your mate so you can figure some out."

Pete smiled at her. A cheeky little grin which Charlie found incredibly cute yet sexy at the same time if that's possible.

"Well then… I better start making exceptions."

She nodded and they sat down.

"Flirt alert." Viv whispered in her ear.

"Shut up." Charlie whispered back.

"Do you intend to make me?" Viv mocked.

"Depends. Do you intend to keep pissin' me off?" Charlie replied.

"Depends. Do you intend to keep flirtin' with Mr Dunham over there?" Viv asked generally interested this time as they watched the boys accept drinks from Dave.

"Depends." Charlie said slyly as Pete winked at her.

"On what?" Viv asked leaning towards Charlie, still watching Pete.

"On whether or not he's single."

"If he is…" Viv looked him up and down. "This is going to be one hell of a new year for you."

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Enjoy it? **

**Either way... let me know :).**

**Much Love,**

**....  
**


End file.
